Kanan Jarrus
Kanan Jarrus — urodzony jako Caleb Dume, był członkiem Zakonu Jedi, padawanem Billaby. Przeżył Rozkaz 66, a później został członkiem rebelii, dowodząc Rebeliantami z Lothalu. Historia Wczesne życie Caleb urodził się rok przed Inwazją na Naboo. W bardzo młodym wieku został przyjęty do Zakonu Jedi, przez co (jak większość Jedi) nigdy nie poznał swoich rodziców. Nauka jednak nie szła mu najlepiej. Brakowało mu skupienia i dyscypliny. Często nie rozumiał słów mądrzejszych od siebie mistrzów, na przykład Yody. Przed drugim rokiem Wojen Klonów został padawanem mistrzyni Depa Billaby. Kanan: The Last Padawan Nauki Caleba przerwało wydanie rozkazu 66 przez Palpatine'a, w wyniku którego niemal wszyscy rycerze zostali zabici. W tym czasie przebywał na planecie Kaller, gdzie trwała bitwa z Separatystami. Młodemu padawanowi udało się przeżyć dzięki poświęceniu Depy Billaby, która nakazując mu uciekać, sama straciła życie. Po ucieczce pod rządami nowo powstałego Imperium Galaktycznego musiał ukrywać swoją wrażliwość na Moc, ukryć miecz świetlny oraz porzucić przekonania zakonu. Zaczął współpracować z wysłannikami podziemia, zwłaszcza z Kalleraninem Janusem Kasmirem. Zmienił również imię na Kanan Jarrus, aby uniknąć wykrycia. Dołączenie do Rebelii 8 lat po powstaniu Imperium poznał Herę Syndullę na planecie Gorse, a potem stanął na czele załogi statku Duch, a na planecie Lothal spotkał Ezrę Bridgera - nastoletniego złodziejaszka, który używał Mocy instynktownie, aby przetrwać. Kanan przyjął rolę jego mentora. Często się jednak zniechęcał, bo nauczanie niezbyt mu wychodziło. Powrót Dawnych Mistrzów 5 lat przed Bitwą o Yavin Kanan otrzymał informację, która głosiła, iż znana mistrzyni Jedi - Luminara Unduli nadal żyła, będąc więziona i torturowana. Jarrus za wszelką cenę chciał oddać swojego ucznia, Ezrę Bridgera pod jej skrzydła, ponieważ sam uważał siebie za marnego Jedi i martwił się, że już niczego go nie nauczy. Okazało się jednak, że Unduli zginęła w wyniku Rozkazu 66, a wszystkie materiały temu przeczące to jedynie kości nałożone na jej szkielet. Kanan został zaskoczony przez Inkwizytora i musiał stoczyć z nim pojedynek. Zdawał się jednak przegrywać. Ostatecznie udało mu się uciec przed Pau'aninem. Jedi Night Po nieudanej misji Hery - która została złapana przez Imperium - Kanan wyrusza na misję ratunkową. Wraz z Ezrą i Sabine, stworzyli prowizoryczne szybowce, aby mogli dostać się do silnie strzeżonego Kompleksu Imperialnego. Udało im się dostać tam niepostrzeżenie. Ezra i Sabineudali się szukać transportu do bazy Rebeliantów, a Kanan poszedł szukać Hery. Kiedy Pryce wyszła z biura, Kanan uwolnił Herę. Udali się razem do miejsca zbiórki, lecz niespodziewanie przybył Rukh. W pojedynku Kanan stracił swój miecz, lecz udało im się uciec od Rukha i strzelających do nich Szturmowców. Skierowali się na szczyt jednego ze zbiorników paliwa. Kiedy oczekiwali na przybycie Ezry i Sabine, Hera wyznała Kananowi miłość, którą odwzajemniał i się pocałowali. Kiedy przyjechał po nich transport, odnalazła ich Pryce, która rozkazała strzelać w zbiornik paliwa aby wszystkich pokonać. Kanan za pomocą Mocy powstrzymał eksplozję ile mógł by dać czas na ucieczkę innym. Hera nie chciała go opuścić, lecz i ją przytrzymał Mocą i odepchnął w stronę statku. Przed śmiercią, odzyskał wzrok, dzięki czemu zobaczył przed śmiercią dwie najbliższe mu osoby, Herę i Ezrę. (udało mu się dotrzymać obietnicy złożonej Herze przed misją na Malachor, że jeszcze się zobaczą.) Osobowość Wydarzenia z końca Wojen Klonów mocno wpłynęły na mężczyznę. Nie lubi rozmawiać o swojej przeszłości. Nowy tryb życia pod rządami Imperium zmusił Kanana do porzucenia dawnych wierzeń, przez co stał się sarkastyczny. Jarrus posiada zdolności przywódcze. Kiedy mógł zabić Inkwizytora, Kanan oszczędził go, a jego słowa do Inkwizytora, że zabicie Ezry było błędem, oznaczało, że nie miał już czego lękać, co znaczy, że zyskał większe skupienie aby pokonać wroga. Blizny po Wojnach Klonów opuściły Kanana, odkąd jego ekipa zaczęła pracować z Eskadrą Feniksów, lecz on nie czuł się dobrze z wieloma procedurami wojskowymi, i chciał wrócić do tego, co robili, sami, walcząc przeciwko Imperium. Jego emocje wzięły górę nad rozsądkiem, kiedy Ahsoka poprosiła o odszukanie jej starych przyjaciół, którzy okazali się Klonami, byli nimi, Rex, Gregor i Wolffe. Kanan obwiniał klony za śmierć swojej mistrzyni. Zdrada, jaką dokonały Klony po wielu bitwach u boku Jedi, była dla Kanana nie do przebacznia. Niechęć do nich, narosła się, kiedy to jeden z nich, Wolffe, powiadomił Imperium o pobycie Rebeliantów na Seelos. Pomimo swojej wrogości, sumienie Kanana uniemożliwiło mu pozostawianie Rexa i jego braci na śmierć, mimo że zaufanie nadal stanowiło problem, gdyż kłócili się o to, czego Ezra musiał się nauczyć jako Rebeliant. Ale gdy Rex był gotów poświęcić się dla Rebeliantów, Kanan przybył mu na ratunek. Umiejętności Pod okiem swojej mistrzyni, Kanan skupił się na Formie III, a przy każdym spotkaniu z Wielkim Inkwizytorem jego umiejętności wzrosły. Był zdolny do odbicia ognia blasterów, a w ostatnim pojedynku z Inkwizytorem użył Jar'Kai (władającego dwoma mieczami świetlnymi naraz, jego i Ezry) i ostatecznie zdołał pokonać wroga. Jego technika, niezależnie od tego, czy była udoskonalana zarówno przez niezależną praktykę, jak i przez pojedynkowanie się z Wielkim Inkwizytorem, wymagała poprawy. Podczas drugiego pojedynku z Siódmą Siostrą, po tym jak ścigali Inkwizytorów, Kanan zdołał powstrzymać Siódmą Siostrę, która z pewną trudnością dzierżyła swoją broń w otoczeniu o podwójnym ostrzu. Kanan miał także problemy z bronieniem się przed wieloma przeciwnikami, w tym z Siódmą Siostrą i Piątym Bratem, zanim przybyła Ahsoka, by pokonać ich obu. Był podatny na ataki siłowe, co pokazało, jak mocne uderzenia Piątego Brata i ciosy Dartha Vadera były zbyt potężne na umiejętności Kanana. Jednak jego umiejętności z mieczem świetlnym uległy poprawie w miarę upływu czasu, ale wciąż były mniejsze niż Inkwizytorów i udało mu się tylko pokonać Wielkiego Inkwizytora dzięki użyciu dwóch mieczy, a zanim uzyskał broń Ezry, Wielki Inkwizytor prawie zdołał go pokonać zanim pojawił się Ezra. W miarę upływu miesięcy umiejętności Kanan w pojedynkach z mieczami świetlnymi znacznie się poprawiły. Podczas pojedynku Kanana i Ezry przeciwko Siódmej Siostrze i piątemu bratu w Oosalon, był on w stanie zablokować brutalne uderzenia Brata Piątego bardzo dobrze i zdołał wielokrotnie odepchnąć go z własnej siły wielokrotnie podczas walki. Kanan nawet przed uderzeniem zdołał uderzyć w twarz Piątego Brata w twarz z uderzeniem w pojedynek, i był w stanie dość dobrze dopasować Siódmą Siostrę. Nie mogła go pokonać bez pomocy swojego robota Parrot. Podczas spotkania Kanana w Świątyni Jedi na Lothal (niezależnie od tego, że wszystko było wizją), Kanan podjął walkę ze strażnikiem świątyni. Jego technika rzucania mieczem świetlnym była kiepska, biorąc pod uwagę, że kiedy go cisnął, strażnik dość łatwo go odepchnął. Ale kiedy Kanan nabył miecz świetlny z czerwonym ostrzem, udało mu się przez jakiś czas powtrzymać strażnika i pozostałych dwóch przeciwników. Moc Kanan choć nigdy nie ukończył treningu Jedi, nadal rozwijał swoje umiejętności w Mocy. Potrafił przeskoczyć wystarczająco wysoko, by uciec od Agenta Kallusa, umiał nawiązać więź ze zwierzętami np. z Lothalksim kotem, potrafił wpływać na cudzą wolę (manipulował Szturmowców). Jego telekineza wykorzystana w formie pchnięcia za pomocą mocy, była przeciętna, ale wciąż wystarczająco budząca grozę, zwłaszcza że mogła odepchnąć Dartha Vadera na dużą odległość (choć przy pomocy Ezry). Jego umiejętności pozwoliły mu także na bezproblemowe powstrzymanie Ezry, aby nie zabił przypadkowego rebelianta, kiedy miał wizję, iż owy rebeliant jest Maulem. Zdolności Kanana do Mocy zostały udowodnione kosztem jego oczu, gdy Maul zaatakował go mieczem świetlnym, oślepiając Kanana. Biorąc odrzuconą maskę Gwardii Świątynnej, aby zasłonić swoje uszkodzone oczy, Kanan rzucił wyzwanie Maulowi, który przyjął wyzwanie. Kanan, który pamiętał trening i użył Mocy, aby wzmocnić swoje pozostałe zmysły, wysyłając go na krawędzi Świątyni Sithów. Relacje Ezra Bridger Z początku, gdy Kanan zaczął trenować chłopaka obaj potrafili irytować się wzajemnie zwłaszcza Ezra Jarrusa. Z upływem czasu można, jednak zauważyć, że ich więź jest silna i siebie nawzajem potrzebują. Gdy Kanan myśli, że Ezra zginął przez Inkwizytora w szale rusza do ataku, by pomścić swojego padawana. Hera Syndulla Kanan spotkał po raz pierwszy Herę na planecie Gorse i jej księżycy Cynda około sześciu lat przed wydarzeniami w Star Wars: Rebelianci. Podczas incydentu związanego z operacjami wydobywczymi na Cyndzie, Kanan ujawnił się jako Jedi i poinstruował Herę, aby zachowała jego sekret dla siebie. Następnie dołączył do niej jako członek załogi. Niewiele więcej wiadomo o przeszłości Kanana i Hery, choć są oczywiście blisko, czasami kłócili się jak małżeństwo. Gdy ekipa Ducha poznała ojca Chama Syndullę, Kanan wyraźnie był zdenerwowany, tym spotkaniem, ze względu na naturę jego związku z Herą. Przed wyjazdem do Malachor Kanan obiecał Herze, że "znowu się zobaczą". Jednak Kanan został oślepiony przez Maula, a po powrocie do bazy metaforycznie nie był w stanie spełnić obietnicy. Chociaż Hera rozumiała znaczenie i konieczność misji Kanana i Ezry na Malachor, nie chciała pozwolić im odejść, a następnie załamała się, gdy zobaczyła Kanana pozbawionego wzroku. W odcinku Jedi Night, Kanan wyrusza wraz z Sabine i Ezrą aby uratować Herę z rąk Imperium. po uwolnieniu jej i ucieczce przed Rukhem, Hera wyznaję miłość Kananowi, mimo iż ten uważał iż jest to przez serum prawdy podane Herze podczas przesłuchania, uczucia, jakie do siebie obydwoje żywią są prawdziwe. Sabine Wren Sabine podziwiała Kanana ze względu na jego zdolności przywódcze i umiejętności. Sabine denerwuje się czasem wraz z obecnością Kanana, nazywając go frustrującym. Lecz kiedy Kanan został schwytany przez Imperium, Sabine pokazała, że jest gotowa zrobić wszystko, by go uratować. Jedną rzeczą, na którą się zgadzają, jest pomaganie Ezrze przez jego trudną przeszłość. Kanan w trakcie treningu Sabine, dowiedział się o jej niespokojnej przeszłości pracy dla Imperium. Chopper Jak widać w odcinku Ryzykowna Gra, Kanan postrzega Choppera jako część ekipy. Mimo to zgodził się, aby Zeb postawił Choppera w grze Sabacc. Kiedy Zeb przegrał grę, Chopper został przekazany Lando Calrissianowi. Później w odcinku Kanan próbuje wydać rozkazy Chopperowi, lecz ten, wciąż jest zły na Zeba i jego, oraz przypomniał im, że nie jest już częścią załogi i nie będzie robił tego, o co go poprosił. Pod koniec sezonu w odcinku Odsiecz Chopper zostaje znaleziony przez Ezrę w kwaterze Kanana, najwyraźniej brakuje mu przyjaciela, kiedy ten był przetrzymywany przez Imperium. Yoda Yoda skontaktował się z Kananem dzięki Mocy, podczas gdy Ezra był w innej części Świątyni Jedi. Podczas rozmowy z Kananem powiedział mu, że musi uwierzyć w Ezrę. Kanan i Yoda również znali się podczas Wojen Klonów, kiedy Kanan wciąż był nazywany Calebem Dumem, gdyż każdy młodzik, przechodził szkolenie pod okiem mistrza Yody. Ahsoka Tano Kanan spotkał się z Ahsoką po raz pierwszy, gdy uratowała Załogę Ducha przed Imperium na Mustafarze. Obecnie nie wiadomo, czy Kanan i Ahsoka znali się podczas Wojen Klonów. Podczas nalotu Vadera na flotę Rebeliantów, Ahsoka poprosiła Kanana, aby pomógł jej dowiedzieć się, kto jest w Myśliwcu TIE, gdzie Kanan zapytał, jak mógłby pomóc, na co Ahsoka mu odpowiedziała, aby pamiętał o treningu. Po tym jak Ahsoka dowiedziała się, że Vader jest jej dawnym mistrzem, zemdlała w ramionach Kanana, który przejmował się o nią i o jej bezpieczeństwo. Kiedy spotkał się z klonami, nie ufał im, ale uspokoił się, gdy Ezra wspomniał, że Ahsoka mu ufała, co pokazuje, że on jej ufa. Kanan był zasmucony, gdy Ahsoka poświęciła się, by dać mu i Ezrze więcej czasu na ucieczkę przed Darthem Vaderem. Rex Kanan ma silną nieufność wobec Rexa z powodu pojawienia się Orderu 66 , podczas gdy Rex uważa, że Kanan nie jest tak kompetentnym wojownikiem, jak inni Jedi, którym służył podczas Wojen Klonów. Jednak Rex chciał się upewnić, że są razem i aby rozwiać nieufność Kanana, powiedział, że on i jego bracia klonów usunęli kontrolne żetony, pozwalając im zignorować ich zamówienie. Kanan zastanawiał się nad tym wyjaśnieniem, ponieważ wydawało się, że zmienia niektóre z jego opinii. Kiedy oboje zaczęli uczyć Ezra, kłócili się o to, czego Ezra potrzebował, aby się uczyć jako Rebelianci i tak się spierali, że czasami starali się pokazać to innym. Kiedy poszli pod osłoną szturmowców, aby uratować Ezrę, dowódcę Sato i jego załogę, udało im się dobrze współpracować w sposób przypominający Oddziałów Klonów i ich Generałów Jedi podczas Wojen Klonów, a kiedy Rex postanowił pozostać w tyle, aby dać inni pokryci i czas ucieczki, Kanan wrócił, aby uratować starego żołnierza, iw końcu oddał swoją wrogość klonom za sobą, kiedy dał Rexowi szacunek, który kapitan chętnie wrócił. Cham Syndulla Podczas Wojen Klonów Kanan słyszał o Chamie Syndulli wraz z Macem Windu, który mówił bardzo dobrze o twi'leku. Kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkali, Kanan próbował zaimponować Chamowi i wydawał się czerpać przyjemność ze słuchania jego opowieści. Jednak podobnie jak inni rebelianci, Kanan został wykorzystany do osobistych planów Chama. Na końcu okazuje się, że mają dobre relacje. Bendu Miesiąc po stracie wzroku (i pewności siebie) przez Maula, Kanan usłyszał głos, wzywając go, by przyszedł i znalazł Bendu. Bendu opisał obecność Kanana jako "gwałtowną burzę w tym cichym świecie" i że brak równowagi Kanana obudził tajemniczą istotę z głębokiego snu. Kanan wyraził swoje obawy i wątpliwości, z obawą o Ezrę, który powoli zbliżał się do Ciemnej Strony Mocy, który również obwiniał siebie za pozbawienie wzroku Kanana. Bendu zdecydował się nauczyć Kanana "widzieć" i pomóc mu w ponownym połączeniu się z Mocą, jednocześnie uznając swoje błędy, ale ufając Mocy. Prowadził go, mówiąc mu, że jego związek z Mocą pozwala mu widzieć w sposób, w jaki inni nie potrafią, że tak długo, jak może widzieć siebie, nigdy nie będzie naprawdę ślepy. Odrzucił także koncepcję Kanana, że obiekt (holocron Sithów) może sprawić, że ktoś zwróci się ku złu, twierdząc, że to indywidualny wybór, była to raczej pokusa władzy, zakazana wiedza, nawet pragnienie czynienia dobra, które może doprowadzić ku mrocznej drodze. Pod kierunkiem Bendu Kanan odnalazł nowy sposób "widzenia" i odnalazł determinację, by pomóc swoim przyjaciołom. Jako "dar" (i znak zaufania), Kanan zostawił Holokron Sithów w posiadaniu Bendu. Fenn Rau Kanan ma wielki szacunek dla Fenn Rau, jako że Obrońca uratował go i jego mistrzynię podczas Wojen Klonów, chociaż nigdy nie spotkali się osobiście. Wiele lat później, po tym, co stało się z Herą, Kanan zamierzał osobiście spotkać się z Fennem (Sabine ukryła się), aby przekonać Fenna, by stanął po stronie Rebelii. Nie poszło zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Sabine i Ezra, kiedy musieli uciekać od Gara Saxona, Fenn oficjalnie przyłączył się do Rebelii, co skłoniło Kanana do zwierzenia się Fennowi, kiedy to Sabine odnalazła zaginiony Mroczny Miecz. Kanan i Rau traktowali siebie z szacunkiem pomimo historii między Mandaloriańskimi wojownikami i Jedi, oraz zgodzili się, że Sabine dzierżąca Mroczny Miecz, ma szanse namówić Mandalorian do do przyłączenia się do Rebelii. Ciekawostki * Kanana i Herę łączy silniejsza więź niż przyjaźń. * Kanan posiadał holokron zawierający "testament Obi-Wana", który nadał w Zemście Sithów. * Ukrywał, że jest Jedi przez ponad 15 lat. * Nigdy nie ukończył szkolenia Jedi. * Komiks The Last Padawan opisuje co działo się z Kananem nim dołączył do Rebelii. Jest tam między innymi ukazane jak udało mu się przeżyć Rozkaz 66. * Na jednym z pierwszych rysunków koncepcyjnych był blondynem z mechaniczną ręką. * Jego pistolet blasterowy bardzo przypomina niemiecki pistolet Luger P08 z I oraz II wojny światowej. *Kanan ma kilka podobieństw do Rahma Koty z gry Legend Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: **Obie postacie są Jedi, którzy przeżyli Rozkaz 66. **Mają podobną fryzurę i brodę. **Rebelianci odbywają się w tym samym czasie w nowym kanonie, co The Force Unleashed w UE, skutecznie czyni to Kanan nowym kanonicznym odpowiednikiem Kota. **Kota oślepił Galen Marek; Kanana zaś Maul. Obie te postacie są wyrażane przez Sam'a Witwer'a. * W odcinku Zasłona Mroku zdobywa stopień Rycerza Jedi. * W 20 odcinku 2 sezonu oczy Kanana zostają wypalone przez Darth'a Maul'a. **Decyzja o uczynieniu Kanan ślepym w była inspirowana filmami samurajów Zatoichi. * Kanan przeszedł znaczącą zmianę między sezonem 2 a 3. Ma brodę, nosi teraz metalową płytkę na oczach, zbroję na prawym ramieniu usunięto na korzyść prostej koszuli, oraz posiada zbroję na łydkach. * Kilka osób (poza Imperium) wie, że Kanan i Ezra to Jedi. * Kocha Herę z wzajemnością. * Kanan jest pierwszą wielką postacią, która umarła w serialu. * W ostatnich chwilach życia, odzyskuje wzrok, dzięki czemu ostatni raz widzi dwie najważniejsze osoby, Herę i Ezrę. * Jest ojcem Jacena Syndulli. Występowanie Sezon 1 * Duch i Maszyna (Debiut) * Zawiłości (Głoś) * Rebelianci: Iskra Rebelii *Droidy w Opałach *Lot Myśliwcem *Powrót Dawnych Mistrzów *W Szeregach Wroga *Co Kryje Mrok *Dzień Imperium *Siły Wsparcia *Droga Jedi *Ryzykowna Gra *Wizja Nadziei *Wezwanie *Odsiecz *Galaktyka w Ogniu Sezon 2 *Rebelianci: Oblężenie Lothal *Zaginieni Dowódcy *Szczątki Starej Republiki *Dwóch Zawsze Ich Jest *Bracia ze Złamanego Rogu *Skrzydła Mistrzów *Więzy Krwi *Atak Znienacka *Przyszłość Mocy *Dziedzictwo *Księżniczka na Lothal *Obrońcy Concord Dawn *Proroctwo Lasatów *The Call *Powrót do Domu *Ludzie Honoru *Zasłona Mroku *Zapomniany Droid *Tajemnice Bazy Choppera *Zmierzch Padawana Sezon 3 *Rebels: Steps Into Shadow *The Holocrons of Fate *The Antilles Extraction *Hera's Heroes *The Last Battle *Imperial Super Commandos *Iron Squadron *The Wynkahthu Job *An Inside Man *Visions and Voices *Ghosts of Geonosis *Warhead *Trials of the Darksaber *Legacy of Mandalore *Through Imperial Eyes *Secret Cargo (Wspomniany) *Double Agent Droid *Twin Suns *Zero Hour Sezon 4 *Heroes of Mandalore *In the Name of the Rebellion *The Occupation *Flight of the Defender *Kindred *Crawler Commanders *Rebel Assault *Jedi Night *DUME (Wspomniany) *Wolves and a Door (Wizja) *A World Between Worlds (Pojawia się w retrospekcji) *Family Reunion – and Farewell (Tylko obraz) Galeria en:Kanan Jarrus Kategoria:Męskie postaci Kategoria:Członkowie Sojuszu dla Przywrócenia Republiki Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Załoga Ducha Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Piloci